


Its Better When Wetter

by ProfessorDumbleBrows



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, PWP, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Straight up lesbian porn right here, You get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDumbleBrows/pseuds/ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two friends are left alone and have nothing better else to do? Not much usually. But that is not the case for Makoto and Haruka. They chose to spend their time... wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Better When Wetter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> Nothing like spending the day with some lovely MakoHaru lesbians, right?  
> Hope you all enjoy~

Makoto bit her lip, covered her mouth, even breathed deeply to try to keep herself from moaning aloud. But all her attempts were futile as she felt Haruka’s fingers rub her clit. She rested her forehead on the shoulder of the smaller female and let out a soft moan as she tried to keep her legs close together.

Annoyed with that, Haruka stopped her fingers for a moment. “Spread your legs.” She said.

“I-I can’t.” Makoto managed to respond.

“Why not?”

“This is wrong!” Her voice was hushed, cautious. “This is the club room! What if the others come here early and—“

“They won’t. Don’t worry.”

A frown found its way to the brunette’s face. She moved her head from Haruka’s shoulder and looked at her, surprised to see a soft expression despite the annoyed words. She was ready to say something when Haruka suddenly leaned her head closer and kissed her. Makoto had no objections to this and returned the kiss eagerly.

Haruka moved Makoto back so she would lean against the wall. She moved her hand away for a moment, only so Makoto could focus on their kiss more than other sources of pleasure. The taller female moaned against her friend’s mouth. Wrong. It felt so wrong. But why did it feel so good if it felt wrong.

They broke the kiss after a few seconds, both breathing heavily. Even swimmers’ lungs couldn’t help them with break taking kisses. Haruka moved her hand to the inside of Makoto’s thigh, smooth strokes as she moved away the fabric of her uniform skirt. Makoto turned her head away, too embarrassed to look at the other while she did this.

She felt as the hand reached higher. And higher. Until it returned to where it previously was. She wanted to keep her legs close together, but she was too worked up to keep that up anymore. Instead, she parted her legs slightly, giving Haruka some room to work with. And Haruka definitely took advantage of that.

The smaller female used both hands to pull down Makoto’s panties – which were already wet from her earlier teasing. Digits found her core again and she used two fingers to play around with the small, sensitive bud. Slow and careful, at first. But soon she sped up her movements.

Makoto gasped and pressed her fingertips against the wall, as if wanting to grab onto something. She spread her legs a little more, making it easier for the other to continue. Her body began to heat up and _damn_ did it feel good. But she needed more.

“H-Haruka…” She moaned, pleading for more.

And more is what she received. Hearing her name in the form of a luscious moan gave Haruka the motivation to speed up her hand. The wet sounds felt as though they echoed in the room, but neither of them could care. Makoto needed her release and Haruka wanted to hear more of her desperate sounds.

Not much longer, Makoto arched her back and let out a drawled out moan. Her body slumped a bit as Haruka removed her fingers. Haruka looked at her hand, digits coated in a clear, sticky substance. She looked at Makoto and just when the other looked at her in return, she licked at her fingers. Makoto blinked and was suddenly filled with the embarrassment the other should have felt.

“D-Don’t do that!” Makoto said.

“Why not?” Haruka asked, taking another long lick to the digit.

Makoto swallowed her saliva to buy herself time from explaining, but she couldn’t come up with anything. Instead, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, leaning down to reclaim those lips she learned to love. Her arms wrapped around her friend as she licked her lips. Haruka parted her lips, but instead of letting Makoto in, she forced her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. She didn’t mind at all as she felt it work its way into her mouth.

However, the kiss did not last for long and Makoto was the first one to pull away. Haruka frowned; she frowned even more as she saw the female moving away from her and pulling her panties up again. And just when she thought she was going to enjoy the afternoon…

But Makoto was up to her own ideas and she grabbed Haruka’s hand. Her thumb rubbed the skin of her hand in appreciation as she guided her over to the club’s bench.

“Sit please?” She asked, voice warm and misleading.

Haruka knew better than to trust that voice, but she did as asked of her anyway. She sat down on the bench and looked up at the other. Makoto had leaned over, pressing a kiss to her lips again. Gentle, hesitant. Another kiss. And another kiss. Each becoming more confident than the last. The last kiss resulted in a teasing bite to her lips. Haruka was ready to bring her hands up to keep Makoto in place, but instead she was forced down to lay on the bench.

Her eyes widened and she propped herself on her arms as she looked at the other. Makoto had shifted to the end of the bench where her legs were. She smiled.

“Since Haru-chan took care of me, I’ll take care of her.”

Haruka narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Haru-chan. It was a nickname from their childhood. For Makoto to use that now, of all times, made Haruka feel silly. But she didn’t comment on it. Instead, she watched Makoto carefully.

“What are you doing?”

Kneeling down, she tilted her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice was bittersweet; Haruka knew she was up to something.

She opened her mouth to question her again, but found herself letting out a surprised sound when she was pulled closer. Her ass rested near the edge now and her feet were able to rest on the floor more comfortably.

“Now what was it that you told me…? Spread your legs, was it?” Makoto asked, a daring look in her eyes.

Haruka blinked, gulped; she was not ready for this. She felt the other’s hands on her knees, fingers carefully rubbing the insides of her thighs. It felt as though fire began traveling through Haruka’s legs, tingling sensations traveling in waves through her body. She knocked her knees together to show she wasn’t going to give in that easily.

Makoto blinked. She frowned. So that was the way she wanted to play, huh?

She removed her hands and pushed herself to stand up. Haruka looked at her, watching every movement up until she leaned over her and kissed her. Her eyes closed, an automatic response to feeling those soft lips she always craved for. Makoto forced her tongue into Haruka’s mouth, French kissing her the way she loved it. The softest of sounds escaped the black haired female and Makoto took it as a sign to try again.

She broke the kiss, pecking her lips once before moving to kneel down again. She placed her hands on Haruka’s thighs and Haruka willingly separated her legs. Seeing the familiar spandex bottom half of her two piece that she usually wore, she felt her chest tighten up. Makoto moved her hands to carefully peel the swimsuit bottom off, revealing Haruka’s most private spot.

Haruka had her head turned, unusually focused on the lockers parallel to them. She felt the loss of her fitting spandex and braced herself for whatever Makoto had in mind. However, she was not prepared to feel Makoto’s tongue lick along the outside of her pussy.

Her eyes widened and she felt her core clench at the feeling. She was sure Makoto noticed the muscles tightening because she heard a soft laugh immediately after. But that didn’t stop her friend. No, it only encouraged her to do more.

Makoto placed her hands on Haruka’s thighs, rubbing small circles on the skin with her thumb as she licked her again. A twitch and Makoto had to bite back her laugh this time. The small reactions she earned was too amusing. And though she wasn’t exactly upset with these reactions, she wanted something different.

She moved her tongue past her folds and licked at Haruka’s swelled bud. She heard a gasp come from the female and knew she was on the right track. Makoto licked it again. She nibbled on it and sucked on it for good measure, all causing Haruka to make small whining noises. Makoto continued with this series of teasing until she felt ready to lick at her core.

Another gasp came from Haruka as she felt the tongue move inside her. It wasn’t much, not at all, but it was enough to surprise her. Feeling the flicks of the muscle, she grabbed onto her skirt and tried to keep her body still. She felt Makoto go back to giving her clitoris attention and she moaned, a sign to tell her to keep going.

Barely a handful of minutes later, Haruka bit her lip and arched her back, a closed mouthed moan escaping from her throat. She felt her body twitch a few times before she finally rested against the wood of the bench. Her breathing came in deep pants as she tried to relax her body.

Makoto, meanwhile, stood up and wiped the back of her mouth. Her cheeks held a pink tint and she tried her best to avoid looking Haruka’s way. But she couldn’t resist the urge to look at her, to see her in that afterglow state she loved. Her breath hitched and she was ready to look away again. However, she did not for she saw Haruka’s hand make a ‘come hither’ motion. Gulping, Makoto shifted closer.

Haruka pushed herself to sit up and pulled Makoto closer by her arm. She leaned her head up and kissed her once more, whispering “I love you” after parting their lips.

The female felt butterflies through her stomach and smiled. Those words were even enough to get rid of the embarrassment she should have felt from Haruka kissing her after she just… did something unmentionable. Ready to say those words in return, Makoto heard a faint noise from outside. A second later, the voice grew louder.

“Is that…?”

“ _Rei-chan! Come on! We have to get there before Mako-chan and Haru-chan do so we can laugh at them for being late!_ ”

Both Haruka and Makoto tensed up. They looked at the door then looked at each other. Looking into each other’s eyes, they both had the same thought in mind.

Haruka got up and rushed to close the door while Makoto opened the door to the pool to let the room air out. The shorter of the two blinked at suddenly realizing something and she walked over to Makoto’s side.

“Makoto, where’s the bottom of my swimsuit?”

“Eh?”

She narrowed her eyes at the other, causing the taller female to make a soft squeaking noise.

“I don’t know!” Her voice was cautious, trying not to be too loud. “It was next to me one minute and then--”

The sound of the doorknob jiggling caused Makoto to pause. Haruka whispered a curse under her breath before walking away. “I have a spare anyway.” She grabbed her school bag and made her way to the showers, leaving Makoto to have to deal with their second years. And while she was in the showers, Haruka made sure to think of a plan to get back at Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a kudo and/or bookmark/comment. Highly appreciated!


End file.
